Blue Eyes, Crimson Soul
by corinthrizze
Summary: It has been long time... Hinata has been in coma for three years. And now she wakes up to find out the things that changed and the things that stayed the same.
1. Prologue: The Awakening

Cold like the winter breeze…

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly. For a moment all was a blur. 

As she woke up she heard voices murmuring. The smell of incense was overpowering. She coughed. She dared not to move for her body was in so much pain.

The door slid open. A girl with clear lavender eyes came in.

She shifted her head in her sister's direction. Tears started to form in her eyes. Hanabi looked at her disbelief written all over her face.

"Hinata-neesan…" She muttered.

Hanabi clutched her sister's hands. Not a word spoken.

Hinata felt as if something is coming, a big wave, perhaps.

Hanabi took a chair to sit beside her sister's bed. Hinata is lying there helpless and weak, her body covered by bruises and scars.

Hanabi wanted to tell her everything but she just sat there biting her lip. Hanabi wiped her sister's tears away. She looked away.

She stayed in Hinata's room for a very long time. A very awkward silence filled the room. Hinata wanted to speak so she worked up the courage to do it.

"P-ppleease t-tell me… I don't understand anything." Those words were the first things that came out of her mouth.

"You see –" Hanabi was about to tell her something but Neji walks in.

And as he laid his eyes on his cousin, his mouth hung open. "Hi-Hinata!" He looked at her puzzled. Then shouted, "Nanami! Bring the doctor, immediately."

Nanami, one of the servants, who was just dusting an ornament, swiftly ran to get a doctor.

"Hanabi why didn't you call us?" Neji asked her.

"I'm sorry. I was –overwhelmed. This is a miracle after all." Hanabi apologized then bowed. "I'm going to be late for my mission."

"Okay." Neji watched as his cousin exits the door.

"H-Hanabi…" Hinata called her with her tiny voice. Hanabi didn't hear her. Then she looked at Neji, "S-she had something to say…"

"Whatever it is it's not that important. You need to regain your strength, you'll certainly need it." Neji stated.

The cousins were both quiet. Neji wanted nothing to discuss until the doctor came.

* * *

"All in all she's going to be fine." The doctor just told Neji about Hinata's condition. 

They were talking outside her room. The doctor handed out a paper with prescription of medicine and supplements so that she could regain her strength.

"It will take at least two to three months before she can go back to missions or any ninja activity. And please bring her to the hospital for some other follow-ups."

"Okay."

"Just call me if she has any problems. With her health, of course. G'bye Hyuuga-sama." The doctor bid farewell. Neji thanked him and paid him.

* * *

**A/N:** Disclaimer: Naruto along with the characters is not mine.


	2. Chapter One: Hinata's Choice

Chapter One: Hinata's Choice

* * *

She was lying in her bed. Two days had passed since she woke up. She was all too much confused. First of all she doesn't know how she got into this condition. And no one was there to tell her what happened. 

That night Hinata could not sleep. She left her room wearing her yukata and a very heavy coat for it was very cold outside. She slipped into her slippers and went outside. A strong gust of wind passed by, she shivered. Her extremely long hair flowed like deep rivers. She went wherever her feet took her. Then finally she came to the training grounds. She felt her mind spin in the darkness. A sad song played very slowly.

She looked at a log that was standing very tall. She placed her hand on it and closed her eyes. Suddenly she used her palms and striked hard at it. It shook and her palm made a mark on the log.

'Not strong enough. Keep training!' A deep male voice shouted at her.

"Who's there?" Hinata activated her Byakugan, but no one was there.

Then she decided to go east side, then decided to take a left and crossed a bridge.

Suddenly she was back again at the manor except that she was at the back part of it. She saw gravestones, the grave courtyard. Here all Hyuuga's that had passed away are buried. She walked towards the gravestone of her deceased mother. The wind hollowed, she found herself shivering due to the coldness. She embraced herself to create little warmth.

Then something caught her eyes. Besides her beloved mother's gravestone she noticed another one beside it. It wasn't there before. She bent down to read what it said.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi, dead. Her father is dead. 

She wanted to cry but her eyes were out of tears since she cried for almost two days. She would only stop when she cannot cry any longer and at times when she needed to sleep. It was strange… Had she known it beforehand… before her awakening from the deep sleep?

Hinata walked back towards the insides of the manor. She realized how dark it was. The she walked towards her father's office. It was empty let alone the furniture that was covered with white sheets. The windows banged, the wind was extremely angry.

She felt someone touch the back of her neck. A shiver went down her spine.

Hinata screamed but a squeak came out instead.

"What are you doing here?" The voice said.

Hinata was Hyuuga and Hyuugas have Byakugans. She saw that the one behind her was Neji. She shouldn't have made assumptions…

Then a female voice asked, "What happened? Neji-niisan? Hinata-neesan?"

"N-Neji!" Hinata stuttered. "I thought you were…" She was going to say father but she said, "-a ghost."

"Hinata… I know that you know." Neji stated. "There's no sense in hiding it. We all know he's gone. You're the only one who doesn't."

"Neji-niisan, shall we all talk?" Hanabi offered.

Neji paused and answered, "Agreed."

* * *

Ms. Kurenai, Kiba and Shino all went to the Hyuuga mansion to visit a former teammate.

How long has it been?

"Good morning!" They greeted Hinata.

Shino brought her flowers. Yuhi brought her fruits, a nutritious snack. And also Kiba who brought his smile and laughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring any thing." Kiba apologized.

"It's okay your presence is enough." Hinata smiled at him.

"Oh before I forget Kiyuri wanted to give this to you." Kiba handed Hinata a letter. "She said that please write to her as soon as possible."

"Hinata I'm very happy that you are well once again." It was evident on Ms. Kurenai's face.

"I agree." Shino said trying to smile.

"Are you… trying to cry?" Kiba told Shino.

"I'm not I'm trying to be –happy." Shino hits Kiba on the head quickly.

"Yeah…" Kiba rubs his head. "Happy."

Hinata smiled at them. It was nice to know that Shino is trying to express... emotions.

"So do you want an apple?" Ms. Kurenai offered Hinata. "You should eat nutritious food to regain your strength."

"Yup after all –" Kiba takes a bite on one of the apples. "You're gonna be head of the Hyuu – Owww!"

Kiba received another blow on the head from Shino. "She doesn't know that, yet."

"No, no it's okay. I already know about it." Hinata declared.

"Really! You know!" Kiba said then glared at Shino. "She knows."

"So what are your plans?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, I'd like us to get together sometime." Akamaru barked outside after Kiba said that. "Quiet Akamaru you don't want to alarm the whole compound."

"Wow Akamaru has really grown…" Hinata looked outside. "Oh… Oh about getting together yes I would like to."

"No that's not what I meant." Shino stated, implying that he wanted to know about her plans on taking on the position her father left her.

Hinata understood. Since the talk last night she couldn't think of anything else but how to lead this clan. She looked away from the group and thought about what Neji said. Well for one he said to her that it would be best if she stops being a kunoichi for now or maybe forever. Forever… To leave all her hardships like that, never. But it was her clan, no their clan that Neji is talking about and Hinata decided that Neji's opinion was right.

"Hinata." Ms. Kurenai mentioned her name. She knew how her former student is lost in thought. It was funny that even though it has been a long time… Hinata was still Hinata. "Are you -"

"Sure I'm fine!" She smiled a fake one. Hinata contemplated whether she would tell them or not. She felt that she wanted them to know but then again if she told them… She knew that somehow they would talk her out of it. She decided to keep it to herself. After all, this was an issue only for the clan or maybe only for herself.

After that she said nothing more. Most of the time she was spaced out or pretended to laugh at Kiba's stories.

Shino felt guilty he shouldn't have asked about that. Since when did he become so nosy? It must've the three years training without Hinata and with Kiba. He decided to keep his guilt hidden from the group. He should try to be happy, whatever that means. A lively atmosphere is what this girl needs for a change, she's been thru very hard times.

Neji walked right in. "Ms. Kurenai, Shino, Kiba." He greeted them. "I'm sorry but you have to leave she needs rest."

"Yes she should. It's been an hour already and I think we should take Neji's advice, okay team?" Kurenai instructed her team to leave and they left.

After they left Hinata approached Neji. "I don't think I can do it… "

Neji was silent.

"I could try but in the end it will all be futile. I'm not capable to become –"

"Enough." Neji cut her off.

"B-but Neji I can't… You should become head… you're better than me. And I'm sure the family would rather pick you than me…" Hinata said offering Neji the position.

"That's what wrong with you. You listen way too much to what the other family members tell you." Neji placed both his hands on her shoulders. "As much as I want that position I can't take it, that's what fate decided. I have no right to step in and be the leader of this clan. It is you. This is your destiny. It is inevitable. It is you that the kamis picked…" He then removed his forehead protector to reveal his cursed branch family seal. "It is you that the kamis picked to be the eldest daughter of Hiashi. His father passed his torch on to him not my father. And your father passed the torch to you not to me."

"Neji…" Hinata was tongue-tied she wanted to tell him everything. "I'm sorry but I'm just so…"

"Weak. Yes you are weak." Neji shook her. "Are you really that or are you just stupid? Couldn't you comprehend what I am saying? We've talked about this last night!"

Hot tears formed at the sides of her eyes. "I'm sorry I just… I don't want to let all of you down! I don't want to let father and mother down..."

"How could you say that have you even tried to lead our clan? Just try and be the leader for once… You've always been the follower… And to tell you the truth I-I think that you could manage somehow… So why won't you try, if you want you could try it for at least six months or so. That's all we ask from you… When you were gone I was the one who they all turned to, it wasn't hard, and I promise that."

"Six months or so?"

"Yes after you fully recovered. And if this plan does not work Hanabi or I will gladly take your place."

"I think I could do it… for six months…" Hinata stared at her cousin his facial expression went from furious then to somewhat calm.

* * *

The Hyuuga sisters sat on the grass covered training grounds. They were enjoying the scenery of the lake before them.

Hanabi just finished training with her team. She was really hungry, good thing that Hinata brought her something to eat.

It has been several days since the talk with Neji.

"Six months, huh?" Hanabi started the conversation.

"Yes six months I will try to lead the clan for six months. But if things get –" Hinata was cut off.

"You'll be okay. You don't need to worry that much." Hanabi took one meat bun.

"Thank you… I think I really shouldn't after all this was what is expected of me since the day I was born." Hinata put her jacket on. "It's cold."

Hinata thought of how she reacted that day. It was shameful. She felt terrible and decided that she really needs to perform well as a leader. She doesn't want to fail not now, not ever. "I just feel nervous. I'm afraid…"

"Don't be. Fear is what keeps you from trying and if you don't try, you fail."

"Do you think I can do it?" Hinata asked.

"As I've said you'll be okay… You'll be fine. Trust me." Hanabi reassured her.

They ate quietly. Then Hinata asked another question. "Should I quit being a ninja?"

"It's up to you." Hanabi answered finishing her snack.

"Well I never liked to be one at first…. But… but as time passed by… I just… I can't understand but I want so badly to go back." Hinata struggled to spit those words out.

"Maybe you should."

"I don't know… Neji-niisan insists that I resign."

"Do you want to follow Neji-niisan's advice? Hinata-neesan you should learn to decide for yourself." Hanabi took a sip from the green tea Hinata brought.

"You're right but I also thought that if I quit I'll be able to be a more functional leader."

"Hinata-neesan… It's really up to you but mind you, your decision will reflect of what really is important to you, your village or you family."

Hinata walked slowly to the lake. "Can it be both?" She looked at her reflection on the water.

* * *

**A/N:** Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but this fanfic is. 

Please leave review and notify me if you want me to continue this story.


	3. Chapter Two: Azure

Chapter Two: Azure****

* * *

The Hyuuga sisters parted ways. Hanabi went to the Hokage's building to meet with her teammates. Meanwhile Hinata decided to go home. 

Once she got home, she decided to find something to do. She then fixed her room. It wasn't a mess, though but she found it almost comforting because that's the only thing they couldn't stop her from doing. The family especially her cousin, Neji was very uptight and controlling he wouldn't let her wander off too much. He still thinks that she is sick. As a matter of fact she still is but she felt fine. And as she focused on her closet she found something at the very back of it. It was a black lacquer box detailed with flying storks. She opened it and found three thick notebooks. The first one was colored blue, the other red and the other white. She read the blue one first. It was mostly empty except for some writings on the first page.

_No. 16 Entry 89_

_Maybe he will never ever know… Maybe he will never understand… Maybe he will never turn his back. _

_This goes on as long as I hold on. Curse the day when I first met him. I want to forget so badly. I want to erase him forever but his memory lingers on. He stays on my mind but never beside me. Maybe it was meant for me to stay this way, at the background of his life never the center of his attention. That is the price of keeping my emotions locked inside. I'd like to believe that my decision is right, but sometimes at night I feel a pain in my heart, and that's when I realize that I was completely wrong. _

_So why am I still waiting for a sign? Even though it was clear from the start… _

_Maybe I'd still like to believe that I can love him unconditionally, a one-sided, unrequited love… But I'm just fooling myself because I know nothing would ever come of it but heartbreak… _

_I always wonder if it will ever end… Will it just disappear like a bubble or will it fade away oh so slowly…? _

_How could I let go of this? How could I have not seen this from the start? I know how self-destructive it can get and yet I still hope for that someday. But maybe I'll move on, and find a new love… But even though time may pass, his essence, everything I have known him for will stay here inside my heart and mind. No one can erase the fact that he made his way there unknowingly. _

_Maybe… Maybe I'll never be able to forget… _

After Hinata read those words, she wondered if she was the one who have written them. It was surreal… She never remembered anything about falling in love with whomever… Who was she referring to? Come to think of it she can't even remember how she got into a coma, she tried remembering it but she even couldn't grasp a moment or a single blur of what happened. Confusion clouded over her.

Then she heard someone coming. She hid the black lacquer box and closed the closet. Whoever it was it stopped its tracks at the very front of her room. Then after a second it started walking again. She opened the door to see who it was but no one was there, strange…

She decided to get out of the house before she goes insane. She kept walking, although her body was there in Konoha here mind seem to wander off to a different world.

Hinata can hear a stampede going on somewhere. She felt curious and wondered what might have happened. She ran towards it and was surprised to see girls flocking over a trampled man. He had raven hair and was wearing a black shirt and white shorts. He looked at her, sympathetic. She wanted to help him but she knows better and decided to continue her walk, ignoring what happened.

She loved the fresh air of Konoha and it did her some good. The trees were so…Everything was so green including those two people with Neji. And as she walked passed them she could see them all smile at her except Neji who was looking at one girl with brown hair. The two men's smiles which revealed their shining teeth disturbed her along with their matching green suits.

As she continued to walk around town she noticed some familiar faces but couldn't name them.

Her memory was slow and she was having trouble remembering this side of town. A lot of people were walking on this road and she felt alone. It was like the people were waves of ocean water. They continued walking and walking some know where to go and others don't. Hinata belonged to the latter group. Then her head ached. She was feeling dizzy. Just as she was about to fall someone caught her.

Her clear lavender eyes met the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hinata are you okay?" He asked her but she was a little stunned to speak. "Please tell me you're okay."

Slowly her eyes closed… She fainted.

Hinata woke up in her room. She saw Neji and a blond haired man sitting near her bed.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata blurted out. "What happened?"

"You fainted. You shouldn't wander off like that." Neji warned her. "Stupid…" He said under his breath.

"Hey don't call her that, stupid!" The blond-haired ninja said.

"I'll try to ignore that." Neji muttered. "Now let's go and give her time to rest."

"But I want to talk to her some more." Blondie whined.

"You can do that when you see her again." Neji pushed him out of the room.

"Bye Hinata!" He waved goodbye.

Then Neji and Hinata were left inside the room. "Who was that loud obnoxious person?" Hinata asked.

Neji cannot help but smirk at her remark then he excused himself and left.

* * *

Now Neji has confirmed it to himself. Hinata has amnesia, although it was strange that she hadn't forgotten her team and also Hanabi and him. Maybe she only forgot that Naruto, well it's still a good thing since he can hinder her on becoming a more functional leader. 

Neji knew about his cousin's feelings for that Naruto and it wasn't good. Love can be a great hindrance and he doesn't want her falling for someone, it's definitely useless. And besides a cold and powerful leader is much greater than a helpless, lovesick idiot.

Hyuuga Neji, himself, doesn't want love, he doesn't need it.

* * *

Whoever that man with blond hair and blue eyes was, he sure wasn't the one she was referring to in her diary. 

Maybe it was Kiba? No.

Shino? No.

Neji? Heavens no!

Maybe it was that guy with raven hair… Maybe.

Oh, Oooh what about that guy with the shining teeth and green jumpsuit… She cringed. Never.

Then she realized that she shouldn't be thinking about that. She was the new Hyuuga family head. There's no time for love. She should focus on the present and the future, not dwell in the past. This is an important opportunity and she dared not to miss this. She doesn't want to fail, ever.

* * *

Two weeks passed. 

Hinata felt like they were hiding something from her. Almost everything was a blur.

Sometimes in her sleep she sees people without faces. Sometimes she sees those blue eyes she saw that day when she fainted. In those eyes she felt warm and nice but at the same time she saw something off with them. She cowered as she thought about it so she tried to forget about those people or that man that caught her when she fell.

As days passed she grew weaker again. One night her fever was so high and the doctor came.

"What is wrong?" Neji asked.

"She has a rather high fever." The doctor said.

"Doctor I have something to ask, too." Hanabi said.

"What is it?"

"My sister keeps asking me questions… like what happened on her chuunin exam and she doesn't know some of her colleagues. Yes she remembers Kiba, Shino and Ms. Kurenai but beyond that she doesn't know anything at all." Hanabi told the doctor.

"Well… There was a wound on her head when she was brought here three years ago…" The doctor pulled out a clipboard out of his bag. "According here she received a tremendous blow in this section..." The doctor continued. "It might be that or it might be a defense mechanism…"

"Defense mechanism." Neji repeated those words.

"Yes. She tried to suppress certain emotions as well as memories to fulfill her function of adaptation. She might have forgotten small details or even larger ones… but not to worry her memories might come back eventually." The doctor explained.

"Do you think so?" The candles flicker as Neji asked the doctor.

"Well to make sure you might want to make her visit a psychiatrist." The doctor began searching something from his trusty bag. "Here's his business card." He gave it to Neji.

"Dr. Kiyose Takamura." Neji read.

"He's rather old but he is a great doctor." Their doctor assured then excused himself and left.

* * *

That night was one of the longest nights Hinata experienced. The wind was howling and banging on the windows. She was half-awake and half asleep. Her fever was like a ride on an amusement park, going up and down. The rain drops keep falling from the rooftop and it was very loud. It was too loud that she covered her ears. 

After several minutes she eased in and made herself more comfortable. She slept peacefully, now more peacefully than she could ever wish.

* * *

One week passed. 

Neji refused to bring his cousin to a psychiatrist. He thought that it would be better that way. Hanabi asked why he wouldn't want her to but all he said was that Hinata can get by all by herself.

Well Hinata did get by, it seems but the truth is that she is hiding something from them, too.

"Tell me about father." Hinata came up to Hanabi when she was free.

"What about him?"

"What happened when I was away?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi blinked slowly and looked outside.

"After the chuunin exam you gained some respect from him. And as years passed he changed greatly. When you were 'away' he was furious with everybody but mostly himself. The tension inside this house was overwhelming we all felt like we were being choked. I don't know why but when you got in to that situation father frequently went to mother's grave." Hanabi told her.

Hinata gave her a weak smile. "Have you ever spoken to him?"

"Hardly."

"You know I was afraid of him… Although he was my father I was afraid of him. But I guess it just comes with the territory of being an heir. He wanted me to be great and I wanted to be a great ninja to gain respect from him but you couldn't be one if you wouldn't kill. Why are we fighting…?"

"Murder is the only art a ninja can practice. No ornamental words can change that." Hanabi said. "But we cannot survive in this world if we would not fight for our life."

Hinata grew quiet.

"Father loves us both. But he loves you the most, do you know that?" Hanabi looked at her sister.

"No Hanabi you were the favorite."

Hanabi shook her head. "He loves you most first of all you look a lot like mother. And second because he tells you that you're weak because he thinks that it would help you become stronger."

"He loved me so much… That he hurt my feelings?"

"Father was a quiet man. We all know that. I thought that maybe that's how he expressed his feelings. When he was saying 'Hinata you're weak!' he meant 'Hinata I know you're stronger than that.' Or maybe 'Hinata I believe you can do it.' Something like that, I guess…"

"You really think so. But you were greater than me."

"Really you think so? I just failed my first chuunin exam."

"No… That's impossible."

"Well it's not." Then Hanabi changed the subject. "Father just needed a translator."

Hinata and Hanabi smiled at each other.

"Say what you want to say. Hiashi is Hiashi and nobody could change that." Neji leaned on a post.

"You were listening again." Hanabi said.

"I know but I'm bored and have nothing to do." Neji told her.

And the Hyuugas continued to talk to each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. 


	4. Chapter Three: Journal

Chapter Three: Journal

* * *

Hinata was dressed up in a very elegant kimono. A kimono which is colored black with lavenders decorated on it. It was simple as well. There was a feast today held by the clan to celebrate Hinata and her new position.

It was a dinner with all the main family members, some from the branch family and some political figures especially the Hokage.

It was a quiet formal party. Yes they talked occasionally but not much.

After the dinner the others left, but Tsunade stayed.

"So Hinata I heard your resignation from Neji." Tsunade talked to Hinata, then took a sip from her sake. "This is good sake."

"Yes of course." Hinata poured her another cup. "Anything for the Hokage."

"There's no need for that." Tsunade waved her ahnd.

"Oh please let me you are our guest after all." Hinata humbled herself.

"No I meant you giving up your career." Tsunade began to look at her in the eye. "You should think twice, Hyuuga-sama."

"Hokage-sama..." Hinata blinked hard and said. "As said by my cousin I shall resign because I am now the head of my clan."

"You can be that and be a great kunoichi at the same time." Tsunade stood up. "You're still young, Hinata… There will be a lot of opportunities when you're a ninja. Please think about it."

"Yes Tsunade-sama I will."

* * *

Hinata then went to the training grounds. She felt peaceful there and thought that that might help her think more clearly. She sat on a log that was lying on the ground. It was facing the lake which shimmered due to the full moon and the stars. She inhaled deeply but instead of smelling the scent of the trees and flowers she smelled noodles or something of that kind. 

"Hey Hinata you're on my spot." A voice said.

She turned to see who it was and saw the blue-eyed person who was grinning at her. "It's you."

He laughed awkwardly. "I was just joking. Say do you mind if I eat here?"

"No… Go ahead." With that he sat right next to her. She felt her cheeks burn but didn't know why.

"Do you want some?" Naruto offered her to eat.

"No thanks." Hinata refused politely.

Awkward silence… and the slurping of noodles.

"I always come here when I get bored just eating at Ichiraku… The view is nice, huh?" Naruto started a conversation but Hinata was in no mood. She just sat there quietly and ignored him.

Hinata straightened her kimono. "Would you give up your dreams for the sake of your family?"

"Huh?" Naruto wondered what she was talking about.

"I bet you wouldn't because you're a great ninja with dreams as tall as a tower. But what if you're forced to give it all up?"

"I-I…"Naruto couldn't speak.

"I wanted to help people not kill them… But now it's too late." Hinata's eyes were watery.

"To tell you the truth I never wanted to kill people, too… It's just the way of the ninja." Naruto paused. "A ninja once said that we ninjas are tools. But I think we aren't. Why do you think I do this? Do you think I am this because I wanted to kill?"

Hinata shook her head. "No?"

"Yes you're right… I don't want to. But I still do it… for Konoha, for the people and mostly for my love ones." Naruto said.

Hinata blinked hard. "I understand…"

"And besides when you go back on being ninja, we'll see each other more often." Naruto tried to cheer her up. "And that's good, right?" He grinned.

"I think so… But wait what's your name? I don't even know you."

"You don't! But it's me, Naruto!" The loud mouthed ninja exclaimed.

"Naruto… Okay I'll try to remember your name. From now on were friends." Hinata smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah… Friends…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave an awkward smile.

He was about to say something but Hinata said something first. "I've got to go. See you Naruto-san!" Hinata ran towards the direction of her house.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. "She doesn't remember me…?"

* * *

_Crimson Notebook no. 13 Entry 25_

…_It was wrong but I have to do it… I need to help him. I might not tell him how I feel but at least I can show it… I need to… I need to follow him no matter what happens._

Tsunade noticed Hinata sitting outside her office, looking outside the window.

"Hinata you're early." Tsunade spoke to her but she didn't reply. "Hinata, are you –"

"Oh Tsunade-sama, you're here." Hinata bowed.

Tsunade led the Hyuuga to her office.

"Well first and foremost I'm glad that you decided to come back." Tsunade then took a large file folder from her desk. "There are a lot of missions I'd like to give you but since you just recovered…"

Tsunade flipped the pages. "I guess the other ninjas could do these tasks…"

"Can I be with my old team?" Hinata requested.

"I'm sorry you can't. You see Shino's an Anbu and Kiba… I think he's on another mission… There's just too much work, I already forgot. Where's Shizune when you need her?" Tsunade scratched her head.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah it's just that I don't have an assistant for now, Shizune needed a vacation so I asked Sakura to take her place but she said she had things to do in the hospital… Wait maybe you can be my assistant for a couple of days –"

Then the door opened and Shizune came in. "Tsunade-sama, I'm back!"

"Shizune!" Tsunade stood up. "What happened, I thought you wouldn't be back for at least a week or two?"

"Well I got bored on doing nothing… So what's our agenda for today Hokage-sama?" Shizune started fixing files and papers.

"Can I just take a break for awhile? Can you take over and be Hokage..." Tsunade said as she massaged her temples. "Too much work... Sorry."

Hinata stared at her.

"Sorry." Tsunade coughed. "Oh yes… I couldn't give you Shizune's place because apparently she's here already… So maybe I could assign you a mission with some other ninjas. Come back later and I'll tell you the rest of the mission."

"Okay."

* * *

That day Hinata waited for a message or a summoning from the Hokage but there came none. 

Hinata decided to train and went to the usual place. It was quiet and not many ninjas were there. After she trained she went back home.

Once at home she took a bath. Then when she was done she dressed and sat in her room as if waiting for something to happen or someone to come by.

There was noise coming from inside the closet. She stared hard at it. She then opened it hesitantly. Then the black lacquer box fell.

She slowly opened it. There inside it was the white notebook which was open.

_White Notebook _

_No. 9 Entry 15_

_Today is my birthday. Most of kids my age are usually happy when they are having a birthday, but I am not. _

_Father postponed the party… _

_Mother is sick… She has been sick ever since last year… I don't know how she got so weak... I miss her so much. I wish I can talk to her… but I can't, father wouldn't let me or Hanabi go inside her room. _

_I feel so scared at night because mother doesn't go to my room and tells stories or kiss me goodnight… But I shouldn't be selfish… She is sick and she needs caring more than I do… But my fears become worse when I hear her crying at night. I want her pain to vanish… but no matter how hard I pray… I still her crying. _

_Little Hanabi asked me when mother will be back… I couldn't speak… I was afraid that she'll feel the pain I feel inside._

_No. 9 Entry 24 _

_I heard mother sing a song last night. _

_At the very moment I woke up this morning, I smelled incense but I didn't care I needed to speak with my father and tell him the good news. But something was off… Father's eyes were bloodshot, I realized that he was crying and lacked sleep… He told me… mother was gone… As those words landed on my ears… I ran away… I ran away from the manor… I came to the training grounds to calm myself… And it seemed that the rain came to calm me, too… _

_The sky was so grey… _

_Mother had blue eyes…Blue as the sky, now that she has left… I wonder if I will ever see the sky as blue again. _

Hinata changed the page and scanned the notebook… Then one page caught her attention.

_No. 10 Entry 42_

_Father yelled at me today… It's getting so frequent and it seems like everything I do is wrong. I was so afraid of him that when he watches me perform seals or practice, I always make mistakes. I get so nervous because I'm afraid he might get mad… and the more I get nervous the more I make mistakes… _

_He pushes me so hard to perfect techniques like Neji-niisan. But I am not like him, he is strong and skilled._

_Father told me I was useless and I'm beginning to think that I am. _

_No. 10 Entry 48_

_Iruka-sensei asked me why I was always late… I didn't answer for I was afraid that he would be furious at me. This morning as I was going to school I stopped by where the cherry blossoms grow. It was indeed a wonderful sight! I watched as its petals dance in the wind and fall on the water. No matter how many times I see it I'll never get tired of it. I remembered mother…She used to love flowers and plants. She even used to make herbal medicines from plants… She even kept a notebook about it which I always read and I am learning something from it, too! _

_Anyway as I was gazing at the lovely scenery someone called me by my surname. When I turned to look around it was one of my classmates… He was the one who was always scolded by the senseis. But what caught my attention are his blue eyes… It was like mother's but it was different at the same time… His blue eyes were lively but were keeping something he dare not speak about… What was his name, I wondered. _

_Then he asked me something… He asked me why I was looking at things as if it were the first time I saw them. I ran towards the direction of the school as I was feeling embarrassed in front of him. _

Hinata flipped the pages and her eyes landed on the words 'chuunin exam'. But she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "It's me, Nanami. Hinata-sama."

She kept the notebooks inside the box. "Come in."

"Hinata-sama, it's Neji-san! He was rushed in the hospital!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Rushedto the hospital! Is he injured?" Hinata asked Nanami.

"Well yes but no… but mostly it's because he's sick. The doctor said that he might be infected with the disease. There's an epidemic, it was announced just yesterday, Hinata-sama." Nanami informed her.

"What! Can I go and visit him?" Hinata asked yet again. "How come I never knew this?"

"I'm sorry but the doctor said that this illness is highly contagious and he advised us that we stay away from him for awhile. He also was the one who called the paramedics and put him to isolation in the hospital." Nanami biting her nails was hesitating to say something. "I'm sorry but Neji-san said that I should not tell it to you… If he knows this he'll be furious!"

"Calm down please… I'll try to be discreet about you telling me about his condition." Hinata eyed the outside of her room through the window. "Are there anyone else in the family infected with the disease?"

"No one I knew of, Hinata-sama."

"Very well then… Call the doctor I want him to explain me details about this… epidemic."

Nanami stood up and nodded her head.

* * *

**A/N:** Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. 

Before I forget the Italicized ones are Journal Entries .

No. -indicates her age at the time she wrote the entry.

Entry -Is number of entries.

By the way Naruto's age now is 16.

Thanks to the people that reviewed.

By the way this is the edited version. Not much is edited...

I just made a mistake in the entry no. (age) It was supposed to be 13. Sorry.

Special thanks to Shy-Princess for pointing out my error regarding the age.


	5. Chapter Four: Letter

Chapter 4: Letter

* * *

"I'm sorry but can you please simplify?" Hinata asked as the doctor was flooding her with words only official medical people know.

"Chills, paleness, convulsions, faint spells… Those are the primary symptoms of this disease." The doctor sipped his green tea served at the Hyuuga manor. He is actually discussing the epidemic to Hinata.

"But what caused this?" Hinata asked.

"It's the black mandragora otherwise known as man-eater plant. This plant blooms every eight hundred years or so. In ancient manuscripts, the place was once in the heart of a cave somewhere in our forests. When it blooms, it spreads pollen. This pollen can spread miles away from its original place… It pollutes the air… And when people have an intake of this air they will catch the virus but will only have a fever."

"Only fever? So it's not that deadly?"

"Well yes and no… If your immune system is weak… and when natural defenses are down. The pollen then can manage to get into your bloodstream and then damage charka points or in several cases also the organs, only in this way can it be deadly. In Neji's case, he was wounded during a battle from one mission. My theory is that when he came back here the pollen might have got into his wounds –"

"And directly to his bloodstream and slowly damage his charka points." Hinata continued.

"Yes. Yes." The doctor agreed. "In actuality the other medic-nins are already searching for the location of the plant to destroy it. The process of annihilating this plant is very easy compared to the arduous task of searching for it. And the only thing we doctors here can do now is give you supplements and advise you to eat nutritious foods to strengthen your bodies."

"But what about the elderly and the children. They have weak defenses… What would happen to them?"

"A good question Hyuuga-sama…. The children and the elderly are taken to a ward in the hospital, where they will live in momentarily… A man by the name Yuji Kurosawa made a fantastic invention. You won't believe it! It purifies air. It's a very complicated contraption sadly he only managed to sell one in Konoha." The doctor gave his beard a stroke. "And they said to me that the hospital doesn't need one!"

"Oh it's very fantastic indeed." Hinata stated.

"Are there still any questions you'd like to ask?"

"Yes doctor… I'd like to know the cure for the disease."  
"The cure… Another good question but I'm sorry to tell you that it is lost. Remember the attacking of the Biju, Kyuubi." The doctor looked at her face which was puzzled. "Oh silly me how could you remember that, I bet you weren't even born when that happened." The doctor faked a cough. "Anyway when it attacked the village, it destroyed Konoha's official library that holds the documents of this rare epidemic. Your grandfather on your mother's side which was my mentor by the way has also kept documentation but the last time I checked it was gone."

"Oh no! What should we do?" Hinata was worried both for her cousin and the others infected. "Oh I know Shinonome!"

"Oh yes, Shinonome Shigure, one of the best medicine makers and scientists, I have known." The doctor apparently praised him.

"Y-yes… I might get the cure from him." Hinata had here hopes again.

"Sadly they don't live here anymore. I think you better go and tell this little plan to the Hokage." The doctor suggested.

Hinata stood and gave him a nod. "Thank you so much, Doctor Yamanagawa." She bowed.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"This sounds interesting…. Continue, Hinata." The Hokage stated. 

"Yes Hokage-sama. Now if we can go to Yubikiri Island we might find something about the cure. Shinonome-sensei could help us."

"Well I might admit I'm impressed with this Dr. Yamanagawa and his knowledge… But it's a pretty long shot…" Tsunade began flipping pages of a file folder she has in hand.

Then suddenly Shizune came in and announced, "Tsunade-sama the number of people infected by the epidemic has reached to –"

"What, Shizune?" Tsunade asked her assistant.

Shizune walked near the Hokage and whispered something surprising that Tsunade's eyes widened.

"But that can't be possible…! Even the medic-nins." Tsunade then maintained her composure when she realized Hinata staring at her.

"Oh sorry… Hinata."

"Tsunade-sama would you let me go to Yubikiri Island? I know this might be unsure but still… we could try." Hinata's eyes were eager.

"Well I couldn't let you go –" Tsunade looked at her. "Alone that is. You're still not sure about this and you still are physically unstable, am I correct?"

"Y-yes. I guess having someone as a companion in this mission will be okay. But who would be free at these times?"

"That's the problem but I think there's someone for that job." Tsunade said.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm… what about… Sasuke? What do you think Shizune?"

"He's –" Shizune paused and took a glance at her clipboard. "He's currently in suspension."

"Oh I almost forgot about that. Remind me to talk to him later."

"What about Ochan? He knows a great deal about these things."

"Ochan's on leave, he's actually sick."

"Are there any other people available?" Tsunade's becoming irritated. "What about Naruto?"

"Oh wait I'll take a look at the records." Shizune looked at her clipboard. "Okay! He's available."

* * *

That same night Hinata got ready for tomorrow's mission with Naruto. 

Neji was in the hospital and Hanabi was on a mission. She was alone for now except for some of the Hyuuga residents in the compound but in their part of the house it was deserted.

After several hours she arranged her bed and tried to sleep. But as much as she tried she cannot sleep. And she's a little annoyed because she was tired for she trained a little that afternoon. And she had also fixed everything, before she leaves, from her late father's files to organizing a short meeting with the whole family that evening. She pretty much did well and thought that was good.

But this was not good. Morning is nearing and she's still not asleep. Every sound made by the ticking of the clock was like the pounding of a drum so she stepped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She got some herbs in order to make tea. It could somehow calm her nerves a little. She puts the teapot on the stove for the water to boil.

She then made her way to her parent's room while waiting. She looked at the emptiness and then saw one of the closets open. She saw a box for a kimono and she neared to it. She took it and opened it and saw non-other than a kimono. Then she hears a banging sound. Suddenly she woke up.

It was just a dream.

Her eyes then fixated on someone at the door. "Na-Naruto-san! What are you doing here!" Hinata blushed and covered her face with her blanket.

"Oh I guess I was a little early…hehe! Anyway you should get ready the ship leaves in thirty minutes." Then he closes the door and leaves Hinata.

"A little early…" Hinata looked at the clock. "Thirty minutes!"

Hinata got up so fast and gets ready for their mission.

* * *

"Oh good. You're ready." He grinned at her. 

"You know we should better get going… As you said fifteen minutes ago the ship is about to leave in thirty minutes, so that leaves us about fifteen minutes to get there…" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah come on." Naruto started running but Hinata remembered that she forgot something. "Hinata! I thought we should be going." Naruto said a couple of meters from where Hinata was standing.

"I'm sorry but I forgot something. I'll be right back." Hinata hurried to her parent's room. In her dream it was empty but the truth is it isn't there were a lot of boxes inside the room. "Oh no… I should get the kimono box. Where have they put it?"

Then something fell from a hole at the ceiling. It was Nanami and around her a pile of boxes. Hinata saw the kimono box and opened it immediately. There wasn't a kimono inside but there was something else and it was a book. She took it and smiled at herself.

"Be careful in cleaning Nanami. Bye!" Hinata said.

"What was that about?" Nanami asked no one in particular.

Hinata went back to where Naruto. And he was there all excited. "Come on! Come on!"

"I think I found something." Hinata said. "This." Hinata held the notebook up.

"Ok what do we do with that?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm not sure I think I should just sit down and read this. It's a book about medicine, I think my mother might have written this."

"Sit down and read! But we have no time for that we need to go to Yubikiri Island!" Naruto exclaimed then he took Hinata's hand and ran towards the pier.

* * *

"This is the ship?" Hinata said looking doubtful at the piece of metal in front of them. "This is a steamboat." 

Yes it was a steamboat and a very rusty and old one.

"The old lady told me it was supposed to be really big. She even told me that it was supposed to be a cruise ship." Naruto stared at the steamboat. "I don't think we could get to the island alive in that piece of cra –"

"You two shut up and get o'er here!" The captain ordered them. "You've been late for about twenty minutes so stop complainin' or I'll cut your tongues and eat 'em for dinner!" Then the captain muttered something under his breath, "Ninjas always thinkin' their some hotshots."

The two of them kept quiet and headed to the deck.

"You see it ain't that bad." The captain said to them reassuringly. "Now get in your cabins and leave me and the crew alone. We'll get you there in no time!"

"What time is 'no time' exactly?" Hinata asked.

"Well maybe tomorrow morning or this evening depends on the weather. But as far as I can tell it's all goin' to be fine and dandy."

"Hey is there something we can eat around here? I'm hungry." Naruto suddenly asked.

"Lunch isn't served until its lunchtime." The captain answered.

"And when's that?"

"Later."

"When's that?"

"I don't know! Would you just go and leave me alone!" The captained was annoyed. "Shish… ninjas."

* * *

Hinata was alone in her room. They just had their lunch. And now she's reading the book she had took from her mother's kimono box. 

The book was old and the some of the pages were missing. The text was really old and she finds it hard to read it.

Someone knocked at her door.

"Come in." Hinata said.

"Hey there." Naruto grinned at her. "You know I've been exploring inside this boat and no one seems to be going our way except for some group of people from Suna and an old couple from our village." Naruto informed her. "It's pretty dull, huh?"

"No, not really." Hinata said without looking up.

Naruto went over and looked at the book she was reading. "This is so complicated how can you read this? I can't even understand the characters."

"Well I can understand some of them but it's still confusing." Hinata said. "I should've given this to Dr. Yamanagawa first, I think he could understand some of this."

"Dr. Yamanagawa? Who's he?"

"He's our family doctor and also a close friend of my mother and grandfather."

"Do you think we can get there tomorrow morning? The clouds are awfully gray I saw it when I got out having some fresh air." Naruto gave her the book back and sat next to her.

"I-I just wish so…" Hinata blushed a pale shade of red.

Naruto grinned at her and patted her back. "Yeah me, to. I guess I'll see you later…" With that Naruto stood up and headed for the door. "And ummm Hinata… I have to tell you something." He stood there waiting for something.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

Then Naruto almost tipped over. There was a wave and the steamboat shook a bit.

"I need to tell you…" Naruto then stopped. "Nothing in particular, really… I was just… you know, trying to start up a conversation but I couldn't think of anything to talk about." That was a lie. Naruto could tell her a lot of things. First and foremost is how she got into a coma. He wanted to say it to her but Neji warned him never to do so. He felt like a jerk just standing there smiling at her like nothing happened but a warning was a warning he can't tell it to her no matter how guilty he is right now.

And then he left feeling bad and all.

Hinata tried to ignore her curiosity to what Naruto was going to say. Then a minute later she felt a little drowsy. The steamboat was still and she felt like she needed a nap.

* * *

She woke up just in time for dinner Naruto was already knocking at her door and yelling something that sounded like, "I'm hungry!" 

But it was raining and the boat was rocking side to side. Hinata felt sick. She managed to get up quickly, though.

"Hey are you there! Hinata! I'm going to eat now I'll be waiting for you in the dining area!" Naruto shouted.

"Go ahead!" Hinata told him still not opening the door in her room.

Naruto knocked. "What did you say!"

Hinata opened the door and said, "Go ahead. I don't feel hungry at all. I'll just stay here."

"Are you alright? I could get you something if you like?" Naruto asked. "I think you should eat 'cause you look kinda pale."

"I do…? Well that would be very nice of you. Thank you Naruto-san." Hinata thanked him and he left.

* * *

Naruto never came back. Hinata wasn't really waiting for him, though. She was focused on interpreting the book. But gave up on it several hours ago. 

And now she's guessing that it's midnight.

The lights were on and off there might have been a problem with the engine. And she guessed that it might have something to do with the rocking of the boat.

Hinata barely heard any voices, it was strange because it was rather calm inside the ship. She toyed with the idea that she might be dreaming again. She blinked hard and pinched her right arm. It hurt. She wasn't dreaming now but it would be nice if she could sleep. She's been having trouble sleeping due to the fact that she thinks of her clan most of the time. She thinks of her sister safety during her mission and her cousin's health. The profuse raining and the thunder clapping didn't help at all. So she remained sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling and hoping that tomorrow would be a lovely day.

* * *

While Hinata was wide awake, Naruto was dreaming. He tossed and turned and called out her name. Hinata's name. 

"I'm sorry…" His voice trailed off. He turned again and pulled his blanket from the floor. He tossed and soon he was lying on the floor. He quieted down. He seemed more comfortable lying there than in the lumpy excuse for a bed the captain gave him.

* * *

Hinata toyed with the idea that Naruto wanted to tell her that he likes her. She giggled and thought, 'Why would I want him to do that? It's not like I have a secret love for him.' 

Instead of giggling some more, she grimaced at that thought. Somehow her eyes became more concentrated in the ceiling then she breathed out, "Why?"

Then she got up slowly and carefully and took the book from her bed. She read it in the dark, her eyes were clearer still. She tinkered the book like it was some kind of puzzle. The boat shook again and the book slipped from her hands. It flew all the way to the other side of the room. She took it and noticed that the pages are more torn than before. Then something fell. She picked it up, it was a piece of paper stained with a little bit of cough medicine. She read the beginning and it said: To Hinata, My Daughter.

"From mother!" She exclaimed.

She opened the letter slowly.

_To Hinata, My Daughter,_

_From the moment you were born, your father and I knew that you were a blessing._

_Your father wished hard that you be a boy, but the fact that you're not, didn't stop him from crying tears of joy when the nurse handed you to him._

_You were so little, fragile and beautiful. You were like a snowflake, untouched, so pure._

_With your hair like the midnight sky, your cheeks white and rosy at the same time, you were my exact copy except for your eyes._

_Your eyes were like your father, like pearls. And he was very thrilled the first time you looked at him with laughter._

_And now as I looked at you today going to school… I felt a different kind of excitement. You're growing._

_And I always want you to know that in good and bad times I will love you._

_And no matter what happens to me I want you to know that I love being a mother of you and Hanabi._

There was another letter but it was for Hanabi and she didn't want to tamper with it. She felt warm and nice. This must be the last piece of writing that her mother had made just right before she passed. Hinata didn't cry, though in contrary she smiled a smile, pure like that of a snowflake.

And that put her to sweet slumber.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

Note that the black mandragora is a made-up plant and probably never existed in the Naruto Universe.

The name of the Island, which is Yubikiri is a made-up place. In Japanese it means pinky-swear for those who don't know that. I had no idea why I named the island that. Maybe it was because I was out of ideas so there.

Thank you all.


	6. Chapter Five: Drifting

Chapter 5: Drifting

* * *

"It's freezing here!" Naruto said before he sneezed out loud.

Naruto and Hinata just arrived in the Island were the Shinonome's live. Though cold and snowing, the atmosphere of this small village was warm as the people were friendly and hospitable.

"Bless you." Hinata said to Naruto a little later on.

Naruto looked at her, she was giggling. "Your nose is so red…"

"I really don't like the cold…" Naruto shivered.

"Well it's just that way here, but don't worry sonny, you'll get used to it." An old lady said to them. "Good morning, I'm Azusa Sakuranbo."

"Good morning to you too, Mrs. Sakuranbo." Hinata greeted her back politely as Naruto was walking away from them, exploring again.

"You two must be from Konoha. We came from there, too." An old man said. "I'm her husband, Haruhiko Sakuranbo."

"Will you two be staying in an inn? I heard about this inn in the outskirts of the town and it's perfect for a young couple like you two." Mrs. Sakuranbo told them.

"Young couple!" Hinata exclaimed looking at Naruto who was at the other side of the pier and was looking for Shinonome. "Oh no ma'am we are not a couple. We're just friends you see and we are actually on a mission to find the cure for the Black Mandragora Epidemic."

"Oh that's the reason we went out of Konoha in the first place. You see we have a son who lives here, he's a historian and we're pretty proud of our son. Would you like to date him?" Mr. Sakuranbo asked.

"I'll arrange a wonderful dinner for you! That is if you like to." Mrs. Sakuranbo looked at Naruto. "And you know he's more handsome compared to that friend of yours."

Hinata smiled awkwardly. Not wanting to be rude she said, "I-I'll think about it… Maybe if our mission is over…"

"That'll be great." The couple said. And after that they left.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto called her and she went to him.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Do you know where Kiyuri lives? I figured that we should just go ahead. I don't think I can last here any longer." Naruto sneezed. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Then suddenly someone tapped Hinata's back. "I'm here!"

"Kiyuri!" Hinata exclaimed and she hugged her.

Kiyuri hugged her back. "It's been so long! I really miss you!"

Kiyuri looked at Naruto. "Oh yeah Tsunade-sama sent us a message that he's coming with you in this mission…"

"Hey can we get to your house already in case you haven't notice I'm freezing." Naruto stated.

"Yeah and your nose is red as a tomato." Kiyuri said.

"And you haven't grown an inch since I last saw you." Naruto said under his breath.

Kiyuri was conscious about people who insult her because of her height.

"Come on Hinata we'll just leave him here alone, okay?" Kiyuri turned to Hinata.

Hinata just looked at her. She never knew that Kiyuri and Naruto quarreled. Kiyuri walked faster and soon she was running dragging Hinata along with her.

"Hey wait I was just joking!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

They arrived an hour later at Kiyuri's house. 

"Well here we are." Kiyuri declared. She led them inside and made them sit on the tatami. The house wasn't that large compared to their house in Konoha but it was warm and cozy. Then Kasumi, Kiyuri's sister came in and brought them tea.

The two thanked her.

"You're seeking for my father, right?" Kasumi sat down across them.

Hinata gave her a nod.

"I'm terribly sorry but he's not here. He's in the Snow Country. There was a bombing there and they needed doctors so he volunteered." Kasumi informed them.

"I was going to tell you earlier but Naruto insisted –" Kiyuri was cut off.

"What! But Konoha needs him! Can't you see that a lot of people are infected with this sickness!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry but he didn't get the message right away. It was actually me that got it. He was gone before I can even tell him what was going on in Konoha." Kasumi took a sip from her tea.

"How can you be so calm!" Naruto stood up and nearly spilled his tea.

"Naruto-san." Hinata muttered his name. "Have you tried sending him a message?" She then asked Kasumi.

"Well I did yesterday. I am actually worried because if he received it he would have sent a message or something." Kasumi said.

"And I also did try sending him a message today. You know just to make sure..." Kiyuri tried keeping their spirits up.

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto, calmer, sits down.

Hinata then sneezed. "Look what you've done Naruto you made her catch your cold!" Kiyuri placed her hand on Hinata's forehead.

"What cold? I was just sneezing a while ago it wasn't a big deal." Naruto defended himself.

"Tsk. Tsk." Kiyuri shook her head a little. "I think you have a fever, Hinata-neesan."

"No I'm okay I don't have a fever. You can't tell it by just touching my forehead." Hinata said.

"Maybe you should better rest." Kasumi told them.

"Yeah it was a little rough traveling through here. And the steamboat we rode… I'm actually finding it hard to believe that we came here without a bone broken in our bodies." Naruto stood up.

"You whine too much." Kiyuri told Naruto.

"Before I do anything else, I think you should better look at this, Kasumi-san." Hinata handed out the book from her mother's kimono box.

"What is it?" Kasumi took the book and some pages fell off. "Oh, I think I should better be careful with this."

"It's pretty old and I've read a couple of pages I understand and it seems that this book is about diseases and cures." Hinata informed her.

Kasumi flipped the pages with such care. She was afraid of ruining the manuscript. She laid it on the table in front of them. "The first year of the third Hokage." Kasumi read. "**Rare Illnesses and Epidemics** by _Hyuuga, Hiroshi_."

"That's my grandfather's name on my mother's side." Hinata said.

"It's really old." Kasumi remarked. "I'll try to write notes about this."

"Okay."

* * *

"I've always been used to cold climates. I was born here after all." Kiyuri was walking in a slow pace with Hinata by her side. 

"I think you've said that before." Hinata said. Instead of taking a rest she decided to went out with her friend, Kiyuri.

"Of course I did." Kiyuri looked at the dead tree at the back of their house. They were walking at the backyard as the snow was falling.

Hinata sat on a tree stump. "I'm worried."

Kiyuri stood beside her. "Maybe we should go walk in the forest, sure it's cold but it's better than waiting here."

Hinata agreed.

Kiyuri's house was located near the forest. At the further end of their backyard was the beginning of the forest.

"At night it's really scary here. There aren't any lanterns to guide your way. It just gives me the creeps just thinking of walking here at night. But by day… It's different, I like it here." Kiyuri started talking. "Are you still nervous?"

"Yes. I don't know I don't want to leave home even for a few days. But a lot of people would benefit if we could find the cure." Hinata rubbed her hands together to create warmth. "Maybe we could go to Snow Country and find your father."

"Well we can't."

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"The bombing made Snow Country on the look out for potential criminals. It was said that they don't let anyone in and won't let anyone out for maybe a few days, they think outsiders did this. My father, he's a renowned doctor in the Snow Country so he was summoned by the Feudal Lord and gave him tons of work."

"Oh…" Hinata sighed.

"For now all we could do is wait here and do what we can to help. Has the Hokage sent others to look for the cure?"

"Well yes. Some of her staff searched the archives of the library. Some like us went to other villages to seek help." Hinata informed her. "Apparently this epidemic is more than what it seems."

They walked for some more and were mostly silent.

Hinata wanted to ask her a lot of things. You see Kiyuri and Hinata have been friends for quite some time. Hinata figured that Kiyuri might have known something about the questions that are confusing her from time to time.

"Ne, do you still like him?" Kiyuri started another conversation now with a different subject from the previous one.

Hinata looked at her, puzzled, "Still like who?"

"Oh I get it. You forgot about him and moved on. Good for you 'cause to tell you honestly that guy's a dobe." Forgot is a funny word. And Kiyuri never knew what it might mean to someone like Hinata.

"You sound like someone but I don't remember who –Oh yes the raven-haired one! He says that all the time to someone." Hinata said.

"You look and sound a little… bleh…. Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Hinata tilted her head.

"First of all you don't stutter anymore."

"But isn't that a good thing now that I don't." Hinata retorted.

"And you keep calling me Kiyuri."

"But that's your name."

"But you never call me that, you always call me Yuri or Yu. You never call me by whole name."

"I don't?"

"And you don't even blush when near Naruto anymore!"

"Blush? Why would I blush? I don't blush near him." What Hinata said wasn't entirely true.

"Oh maybe it's because it's been so long, you know. And maybe you don't like Naruto anymore. And you've change and such and such. Plus you've been in a coma."

"I'm confused…"

"Me, too." Kiyuri sat on the ground, full of snow.

"Hey don't sit there." Hinata told her.

"But I like to."

"You're weird." Remarked Hinata.

Kiyuri sighed and said, "We're all weird."

Silence.

"Maybe the real Hinata's taken away by aliens."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's like I don't know you anymore…."

"Well you're not alone on that…" Hinata joined her.

They both sighed.

"I like Naruto!" Hinata asked her.

"Is that a question?" Kiyuri stood up and looked up at her. "You like him a lot; I think you even loved him."

Hinata giggled nervously. She doesn't remember anything like that. Naruto was okay, he was actually nice to her. But he couldn't see herself loving him or maybe she could…?

"Come on let's go back to my house." Kiyuri said walking back to her house.

"I think I still want to stay here…"

"Stay here?"

Hinata gave her a nod.

"Okay then." Kiyuri walked further from her. Then stopped, remembering to warn her "Don't go too far, you might get lost."

"Don't worry I won't." Hinata reassured her.

"And umm Yuri-chan."

Kiyuri stopped in her tracks. "What is it?"

"Oh umm nothing." Hinata then told her to go ahead.

And as she looked at the small girl that is Kiyuri, she can't help but think that they've grown apart. Like her other friends, they've drifted away from each other. Hinata can't help but feel alone and empty in the whiteness. She felt like the snow wanted to swallow her into a world of cold numbness.

Hinata continued to walk farther and deeper into the seemingly dead forest.

* * *

**A/N:** Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply. 

Kiyuri Shinonome (OC) is a kunoichi from Konoha but was born in the Snow Country. She is Hinata's closest friend in this story. Not much will be said about her in this story, as she is a secondary character. I'll try to make a fanfiction where she can be one of the main characters. And she can be possibly paired with Kiba but I've said more than I should have.

Anyway she's a year younger than Naruto and two years younger than Neji and Ten Ten.

She has a sister named Kasumi. Kasumi is a well-trained medic-nin.

Her father as said before is a doctor/ medic-nin. And has a high standing in Snow Country, both as a ninja, a healer and an elite.

The Hyuugas and the Shinonomes. These families have camaraderie and highly respect each other.

All Shinonomes are OCs.

List of other OC's will be available at the end of the story. (That is if I wouldn't be lazy enough not to do that.)

Special thanks for those who have reviewed.


	7. Chapter Six: Fragile

Chapter Six: Fragile

* * *

Hinata gazed up at the sky. It was getting darker and she needed to get back.

* * *

"Not even Kiyuri knows about this." Kasumi said. "Trust me Naruto I won't say a word to anybody after all it was an accident." 

"I never meant to kill her father." Naruto looked distant. "I was just trying to protect her."

"Neji and the others, including me swore that we shall never tell a soul about it. We know your intentions were pure and I saw that in your eyes." Kasumi took a glance at Naruto who was a gloomier than usual.

"I want to tell her the truth…. But I don't want to see her get hurt again. She got into a coma because of me and telling her the truth about the death of her father would just crush her. I don't want that to happen." Naruto clenched his fists. "But –"

"Everything went great for the last three years for you. No one suspects you, not even Hanabi or any Hyuuga. We helped you cover up what you did. And it is for her best after all. Even if you tell it to her she wouldn't understand. Hinata is a very fragile girl she can be broken easily…. She's emotionally weak and always tends to blame herself. Don't get me wrong but I said all those with due respect to her. Imagine if you told her the truth she would blame herself and it would do a great deal of damage not only for you but for the people involved in that particular accident."

Naruto agreed with her.

* * *

Hinata ran towards the guest room were she stayed. 

She heard it all. She heard the truth. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear their voices.

Hinata heard them.

Naruto killed her father.

And Kasumi was involved.

And even Neji, too that shared the same blood as her.

How could they…?

With pure intentions…?

Trying to protect her…?

This was for her best….?

Nonsense.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

She curled her body into her bed and held her pillow tight.

She found it hard to breathe. Every breath was a struggle and every tear coming from her eyes stung.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

She's breaking again. She was broken before and she managed to sew and fix those little pieces all back together. She fixed it with the help of his smile, his words and his promise of coming back. It was Naruto. Yes, the very same blue-eyed ninja, with hair which color was like that of the radiant sun, flashing his smile at her telling her, reassuring her, keeping her hopes up. But it was also Naruto with the crimson soul and the crimson eyes that now broke her.

Kasumi was right. She was too fragile… too fragile like… like that of a snowflake. Touch it and it melts.

Her view slowly fades into a white nothingness and she thought that she was in the dead forest covered in snow. At least there she could cry, she could try to hide herself, and she could be one with the coldness.

* * *

"Hinata-neesan! Hinata-neesan!" Kiyuri slide the door open. She neared to where Hinata was sleeping and kneeled down. She shook her gently and said, "Kasumi got it! She figure it out.. Isn't it just great!" 

Hinata moaned.

"Hinata?" Kiyuri then became quiet and touched her forehead. Hinata's temperature has gone up. "Oh no… You're sick… I told you." Kiyuri stood up. "I'll get the thermometer and call my sister." She then left but only for a few minutes.

"Kasumi-neesan…. Hinata-neesan is really sick…" Kiyuri told her sister.

"It's just a fever but it's really high." Kasumi placed a wet towel on her forehead.

"Oi what happened here?" Naruto came in the room.

"Hinata-neesan's sick." Kiyuri told him.

"Shouldn't we go get a medic-nin or something?" Naruto suggested.

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "I'm a medic-nin." She then shifted in her seat. "I guess it'll just be the two of you who'll get the remaining ingredients."

Kiyuri stuck her tongue out. "Can't he just go alone? I don't like to go without Hinata."

"First of all, Kiyuri, Naruto's not familiar with the topography of the island. The mission would go so much smoother if you would come with him." Kasumi stated.

"Yeah your sister's right, Kiyuri. You should listen to those senior to you. Like me." He grinned at her as if to mock her.

Kiyuri sighed. "You do have a point…"

"Okay so maybe you two could leave and I'll tend to my patient." Kasumi said. "And Kiyuri I suggest you cook now, lunch is nearing."

"Fine." Kiyuri nodded. "But Naruto will do the dishes, okay?"

"That's okay with me as long as you serve us ramen." Naruto said.

Kiyuri slightly glared at him. "I don't know how to cook that. I'm not Ichiraku you know."

"Shush you two." Kasumi ordered the two but it was too late Hinata already woke up.

The two loud-mouthed ninjas apologized and left, leaving Kasumi and Hinata in the room.

"I'm sorry about that. Kiyuri can be such a brat. But of course you know that right?" Kasumi said as she neared her about to check her temperature. "About the mission, their leaving after lunch I'm sorry but you can't come. You're sick and you need to rest right here."

Kasumi was about to touch her forehead but Hinata avoided it and covered her head with a blanket.

"Hinata?" Kasumi said her name with concern. "I know you want to join them. I understand how you are worried about your cousin and the others but please stay here. You're sick and we can't let you go out there."

"P-please just l-leave me alone…" Hinata murmured.

Kasumi was slightly stunned. She never saw Hinata like this. "O-Okay if that's what you want. I'll bring you your lunch later, okay?"

Hinata squirmed a little and Kasumi then left.

* * *

Lunch was over and it was time for Naruto and Kiyuri to leave. 

"Don't forget the things that I've said. Get the roots of the nightshroom plant. And the crystille flower is usually seen in mountains or high places." Kasumi reminded Kiyuri who was tying her shoe.

"Yes… Okay." Kiyuri then stood up and faced her sister. "Take care of Hinata-neesan, okay Oneesan?" She smiled at her sister.

"Of course I will."

Naruto then called Kiyuri's name, impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Kiyuri yelled out. She then opened the back door revealing an impatient Naruto sitting at a tree stump in their backyard.

"Oi what was taking you so long!" He asked.

"I did my chores, okay? I'm always doing chores and stuff." Kiyuri answered slightly pouting after she spoke. "Anyway where should we go first?" Naruto asked.

"We'll be heading to the west of the forest then to the mountains to find the crystille flower."

"I think we should get the other one first, it seems a lot easier."

"Whatever you say." Kiyuri said, trying to be more cooperative.

They started walking.

"You know there are a lot more crystille flowers in Konoha." Kiyuri told Naruto, but he wasn't listening. "But the crystille flowers here are a lot more beautiful."

"Come on let's go faster." Naruto began to jump to tree branch. It was weak and he fell.

"That's the exact reason why we walk." Kiyuri said looking down at him. "Most trees here are dead."

"I see." Naruto said, rubbing his butt. "That didn't hurt much, though." He was lying.

Then it started to snow. "I really don't like it here." Naruto stood up. Kiyuri just ignored him.

They continued to walk.

* * *

Kasumi went over to Hinata's room to bring her lunch. 

She was carrying a tray of porridge and some hot cocoa.

As she opened the door, she saw the window opened. She closed it and said, "It's snowing outside so don't –"

Kasumi's eyes widened. She gasped as she noticed that the bed was neatly fixed and that Hinata was gone.

She searched the house.

"She followed them." Kasumi thought out loud as she searched the last room.

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. She found it hard to breathe as she was following Kiyuri and Naruto. And the snow was taking a toll in her. 

She doesn't know what to do. They were speeding. Awhile ago they were arguing about who was faster and Kiyuri dared Naruto that they have a race. Naruto, being the cocky shinobi he is, agreed.

Kiyuri was now in the lead. Leaving Naruto behind. And Hinata further behind.

Then Kiyuri stopped. "See I told you I'm faster than you!"

Naruto stopped, too. "You were cheating."

"No I wasn't and you know it, right Hinata-neesan?" Kiyuri said.

Naruto looked at her puzzled. "Hinata? But she's still sick and we left her in your house."

"She's right there." Kiyuri pointed on the tree. "She's there. Come out now Hinata-neesan."

And she did after for awhile. They caught her.

"Hey!" Naruto ran to her. "You shouldn't be here."

Hinata was grasping for air. "I c-can't let you –" She stopped and nearly collapsed.

Naruto caught her in his arms. Once in his arms she tried to escape. She sat there in the snow. Kiyuri ran to her.

"Hinata…" Naruto's was worried.

"Let me help you…" Hinata said without looking at both of them. "I need to help you…"

"We can't let you do that." Naruto said. "I understand how much you want to help us but we can't let you go with us in that condition."

"I'm fine." Hinata lied as she tried to stand up. Kiyuri helped her.

"No you're not fine…" Kiyuri said.

"Believe me." Hinata straightened herself. "I am."

"O-Okay if that's what you want." Kiyuri said.

"No!" Naruto protested. "You can't."

"This task isn't so hard. It's just a nightshroom roots and crystille flowers." Kiyuri said. "Maybe we could let her –"

Hinata then handed them out stone-like plants with the roots colored in green.

"Yes that's it! Where did you find it?" Kiyuri examined the plant.

"I found it growing near a tree stump, when I was hiding from you when you two were arguing." Hinata answered.

Hinata and Kiyuri began to walk deeper into the forest.

"Hey! You two! Kiyuri what about getting Hinata back to your house!" Naruto shouted at them. "Hinata!" Naruto then started to run but the snow on the ground was slowing his pace. But he still managed to catch up with the two girls.

Naruto thought that he couldn't do anything about this so he just kept walking.

* * *

**A/N:** Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. 

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Coming of Crimson

Chapter Seven: The Coming of Crimson

* * *

The snow was getting heavier. The poor sunlight now passed and the moon shone a faint glow on the travelers seeking for the flower.

Kiyuri shivered. "I'm scared…" She suddenly went to Hinata's back.

"What would you – Ahhh!" Naruto screamed as he saw Kiyuri's catlike eyes glowing in the dark.

Hinata looked back at her. "Are we getting close to that mountain, I see it but I don't think we're getting any closer to it."

Kiyuri got the map from the pocket of her jacket. "According to this, we're nearer."

"Nearer! You said that an hour ago!" Naruto took the map from her grasp. He lit up a chakra torch. "I don't get this. We should've taken this left path but didn't we take the right path awhile ago."

"Let me look at that." Kiyuri neared to him and looked at the map. "No we should take this path cause it's faster."

"What are you talking about this path is two times longer than the other path!" Naruto yelled, eager to start another argument.

"You don't understand that path is closed." Kiyuri's hair stood on end.

"So? We can still cross there, we're ninjas remember?"

"Much as I'm embarrassed to tell this, that path's just too creepy for me. We should just continue here. We're here and going back then taking that other path would waste our time." Kiyuri said. She started walking. "Come on you guys!"

Hinata started following her.

"Okay." Naruto, defeated and slightly weirded out by Kiyuri's reasoning followed the two of them. "Why do I always have to follow you?"

Kiyuri wanted to say something but didn't, she felt tired of arguing once in awhile.

* * *

The path was getting steeper. Hinata and Naruto's pace was getting slower and slower as the snow gets heavier. Kiyuri was somewhat ahead of them. She stopped at her tracks.

"There's no way we can find that flower now. It's snowing harder than it should have." Kiyuri said. "We're on the foot of the mountain as of now. I think resting here for the night wouldn't be a bad idea."

Naruto looked at Hinata. Her thick coat covering her thin body yet she was still shivering. "Yeah that would be great."

"It was a good thing Kasumi forced us to bring these." Naruto grinned at the girls as he was fixing the baggage he was carrying, taking the tent equipment one by one.

"Hurry up will you. We're freezing here." Kiyuri ordered.

"Why you… You should be the one fixing this. If it weren't for you and your lack of sense in direction, we should've got that stupid flower by now!" Naruto said as he was putting up the tent.

"You're the one with no sense of direction! I've got a lot of experience here in these mountains so I know where to pass and not to pass." Kiyuri although cold and shivering was now hot with anger. "And don't call that flower stupid!"

"Just stop arguing with me, okay? If you would just try to help me maybe we could finish faster." Naruto snapped at her.

Kiyuri grunted.

Then Hinata coughed. She nearly collapsed. She now was in the snow covered ground, kneeling, covering her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from showing weakness.

The two then fell silent. Kiyuri took out a blanket from her bag and covered Hinata to give her at least a bit of warmth. Then she took Naruto's suggestion and helped him. In a few minutes they were done.

The snowing stopped for awhile. Naruto then made a small bonfire and heated water to a boil. He gave it to Kiyuri who was the one who asked for it in the first place. She then placed something in it that seemed like herbs and something in powder form. She hurriedly made Hinata drink the stuff she had made before it grew cold. Hinata didn't finish it, though.

Kiyuri then went out the tent. It was snowing again. "You want some. Hinata couldn't drink it anymore." Kiyuri laughed a little and awkwardly, too. "My sister makes me drink this when I'm sick. It tastes like dirt but it can cure you."

Naruto was still quiet looking at the fire he had brought to life.

Kiyuri then threw a blanket at him. "Blame me if you want to."

"Huh?" Naruto glanced at her, slightly puzzled.

"I really don't want Hinata-neesan to go with us… She's still sick but …" Kiyuri took something to eat inside her bag. She took one for herself and took one for Naruto.

She passed it to him.

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"I saw the look in her eyes and I thought that she wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to help." Kiyuri answered.

"Neji…" Naruto said her cousin's name.

"What about him?" Kiyuri raised her eyebrow.

"I heard that he was sick. I think he might be infected with the disease."

"Hinata-neesan… She cared too much to the people around her…"

Kiyuri and Naruto then went silent.

* * *

If only her father was here. If only she could leave the task of figuring out this puzzle of a cure. Kasumi would go after Hinata and bring her back here whether she likes it or not. Never before has a patient escape the grasp of this medic-nin and she had constantly felt guilty.

So when a knock came at the door that morning she hurriedly opened it and wished that it would be the prodigal patient but it wasn't.

It was her father.

* * *

Hinata felt that she was moving. She slowly opened her eyes to see yellow hair. She squirmed a little and realized that Naruto was giving her a piggy back ride as he was climbing. Hinata was tied to Naruto to prevent her from falling.

"Don't move. We're almost there." Naruto said to her reassuringly.

Then a hand reached out to Naruto and helped him get to the edge of the cliff. Kiyuri untied the rope that bonded the two together.

"There we go." Naruto grinned at Hinata who was blushing madly.

Kiyuri then started to look at her map. "Okay so now we walk towards the northeast and we'll see a cave there and we go right inside it. The other side of the cave will lead as to this thingy and we climb down to this watchamacallit and well I don't exactly know where the crystille flowers are." Kiyuri looked at them smiling awkwardly.

"What!" Yelled Naruto.

"Shhh You might cause an avalanche or something." Kiyuri warned him. "Look that flower is hard to find okay?"

"You said that there were lots of it here and even in Konoha."

"I said there are a lot of those in Konoha but there are only a few of it here." Kiyuri smiled awkwardly again.

"What do we do now?"

"We walk." Hinata said.

Ahead of them was another forest within the mountains.

They followed her.

* * *

"Amazing!" Said Shigure. "This book must have been more than seventy years. You can never find this at the local bookstore anymore."

"I've taken some notes in it and I simplified the writings." Kasumi said showing the notes to her father.

"See I told you learning nged it lchanged it aftlanguage. an ancient language would come in handy." Shigure said to his daughter. "But I wonder because this kind of writings was changed way before the said time in this book. Where have you found it?"

"Hinata, father, she gave it to me." Kasumi replied.

"I see."

"Father, I need to go and get Hinata back." Kasumi said.

"Get her back? Why?"

"She's sick."

"She is?" Shigure then looked at her daughter. "You let a patient get away? Kasumi, I thought you'd know better."

"I was just getting her lunch down stairs. Then I went to the guest room and when I saw her bed it was fixed and Hinata was gone. I never wanted for that to happen! Honest!" Kasumi was a bit terrified of what her father might think of her.

He just smiled. "You sound like Kiyuri… So you better go now and retrieve your patient back here so we could treat her."

Kasumi nodded and then went upstairs to get ready.

Awhile later she was outside and her father was, too.

"Tell Kiyuri that after they got the herbs and I had made the medicine we'll go to Konoha, okay?" Shigure said.

"Yes, father." She started to walk.

"Wait Kasumi you never told me what Hinata's sickness was?" Shigure asked.

Kasumi stopped in her tracks she looked back at her father, sadly.

"Dear lord." His father muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Is that the cave?." Kiyuri asked to no one in particular. "Hey guys! It is the cave!"

She looked back at them but she saw no one.

"What the?" Kiyuri said. "Hinata-neesan! Naruto!" She called out their names but no one answered.

"But we're near the cave… Where are you guys!"

Then she shivered, she felt something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Kiyuri…?" Hinata looked back and discovered only Naruto behind her.

Naruto turned his head. "Where's Kiyuri?"

"We lost her somehow…" Hinata said.

Naruto took a glance at her face. It was paler than before. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Hinata clenched her fists.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Chapter Eight: Blind Vengeance

Chapter Eight: Blind Vengeance

* * *

Kasumi was moving fast. She had reached the foot of the mountain. She stopped, she was tired. She had focused charka on her feet so that she won't sink in the heavy snow.

Like Neji, Hinata was infected. No matter how hard Hinata tried to hide it, she couldn't hide it from Kasumi. Kasumi had taken notes and have known almost everything about the disease. But she couldn't fathom the fact that Hinata could still be somewhere with her sister and Naruto. By now she should be bedridden but again she wasn't.

These past few days had been insane. First the main village in the Snow Country was bombed and second was this whole epidemic thing in Konoha. She tried to clear her thoughts for a second. At least she was relieved that her father is back. She doesn't have to worry about creating the vaccine; she has her dad to do that. And now all she has to do is get her patient back along with the needed ingredients.

* * *

"This is bad." Kiyuri uttered. It was getting dark. 

"Stupid. Stupid." Kiyuri said to herself. She was inside the cave. She felt that something bad was going to happen and that she must find her team mates. But an urge inside her wanted to go further inside the cave to get the crystille flower. She stayed at the opening of the cave, trying to think about what to do next.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the sky. Night was nearing. 

"We better find Kiyuri. We better go back." Naruto suggested.

"Go back?" Hinata repeated. "We cannot go back."

"But what about –"

"There's too much pain… I cannot go back anymore. Now that I'm here I might as well…" Hinata trailed off.

"Hinata!" Naruto shook her and tried to look at her but she was hiding her face.

Then with a single thrust Naruto flew away from her. She used her widely known technique, juken.

Naruto was shocked he touched his abdomen and winced. "Hinata…"

Hinata neared to him, holding a kunai in her hand.

Naruto wanted to believe that the girl who is slowly making herself to him, to try to kill him wasn't Hinata but an imposter.

Hinata lunged at him with her kunai. Naruto rolled and got to his feet. At a brief moment the time slowed down, he saw her full of tears that were trying to escape from her eyes. And at that time he knew exactly who she was. She was Hinata but something was off.

Hinata kept attacking him in a slow pace. Naruto dodged her easily.

"Stop playing…" Hinata said as if she was possessed.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked Hinata as she tried attacking him with gentle fist again. He caught her hands and pulled her to himself. She tried to escape.

"Let go of me!" Hinata pushed him. He let go and soon they were face to face with each other. "You know very well what you did!"

Naruto's eyes widened with shock. "Y-you don't understand!"

"I don't understand!" Hinata exclaimed. "Why? Did you do it out of pure intentions! Did you want to help me, to protect me! Was it for my own good!"

Hinata glared at him. She was silent for while and said. "You killed my father! He might not be the best father in the whole world but I love him because of the fact that once upon a time he cared for me, he made me feel loved and cherished. He is my father and no one, not even you, can replace that love he gave me."

"Y-you're right… I killed him." Naruto stared hard at the snow covered ground. "I may not have known what was it like to have a father but I understand how you feel."

"No you don't cause if you did…" Hinata rushed towards him. "You wouldn't kill my father in the first place!"

Naruto side-stepped for Hinata was going in for the kill. He knew one blow could kill him and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to explain to her everything after they got through this.

Hinata then tripped and collapsed hard on the ground. Her final chance to kill him was gone. She knew she cannot move any longer, the sickness was taking a toll on her. Hinata coughed up blood, a bad sign her charka points were already damaged.

Naruto ran to her but before he could get to where she was, the ground shook. Then an avalanche came. Naruto then quickly took Hinata's unconscious form and quickly ran away from the snowy fury that is the avalanche.

Naruto then quickly ran and he saw a cave and went inside to avoid being crushed into the whiteness.

* * *

A/N: Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply. 

This by far is the shortest chapter…

Anyway thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter Nine: To Fly Back To The Moon

Chapter Nine: To Fly Back To The Moon

* * *

"Hinata-neesan! Hinata-neesan!" Kiyuri yelled.

"She wouldn't hear you…" Naruto said.

Naruto came in the cave where Kiyuri exactly was. It was rather lucky of him but he realized that it wasn't really as they were now trapped inside the cave. The avalanche had covered the mouth of the cave. It was heavily packed and they couldn't get out. The darkness inside the cave was immensely terrifying.

"This is my fault…" Kiyuri blamed herself then she turned to Naruto.

Naruto was silent. He just stood there with Hinata on his back. He didn't mind her weight but he felt heavy inside.

Kiyuri then sat down and cried.

"Stop that." Naruto said. "We're going to get out of here. For ramen's sake Kiyuri, you're not a child anymore. Now get up and we'll start going deeper inside this cave. There must be some way out of here."

Kiyuri then got up and nodded at him. "I've actually got to exploring awhile ago but only a few meters from here… I just got back here in this exact spot when I heard a rumbling sound. Then I saw you."

"Okay… So what did you see?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know ummm…. I think there was something glowing… I don't know for sure." Kiyuri then sniffed.

"Let's just go now and see." Naruto began to walk. He held Kiyuri's hand, who led him through the insides of the cave as he cannot see in the dark.

* * *

Hinata was in the darkness and saw her life in front of her. Actually it was only that part of her life when things turned and something came from hurt, pain and breaking. 

_I followed. I wasn't supposed to that but I did. In a way all this was my fault. I just blamed him. _

_It was a nice summer day when I saw him at the outskirts of the village with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. I heard they were retrieving Sasuke. Now you might be surprised that Kakashi-sensei, a sensible and somewhat responsible man was with this "mission" and believe me I was, too. He actually was the one who started this. He claimed that Sasuke showed himself to him at the training grounds and said something like "one last time". He thought that it might be some kind of sign that Sasuke might want to go back to the good old times with his Team 7. _

_I began to feel afraid, afraid that Naruto might be hurt, that he might come back here in the village half-dead like the last time. I didn't want that to happen again. I decided to follow him, whatever the costs are. _

_This mission of Team 7 wasn't what you call official. And I tagging along was certainly below that. _

_I followed them for days I, not knowing where I was and them not knowing that I was behind them. _

_They stopped in a clearing. Kakashi-sensei said that they should stay here for awhile as he will go and check some things before they continue in traveling some more. I stayed with Naruto and Sakura._

_Kakashi-sensei didn't come back at once. Sakura was nervous and Naruto was comforting her. Then the ground shook. Something big was coming. Then Kakashi-sensei suddenly appeared before them. He was injured badly and told them to run away. But they didn't. _

_Then a Sound ninja came, he was enormous. With him was Sasuke. _

_They began to attack after a moment of talking. _

_Naruto said to Sakura that she and Kakashi-sensei leave now and he'll handle it alone. _

_Sakura agreed Kakashi-sensei was loosing a lot of blood. Although he didn't like the idea, Sakura made him go with her. _

_Naruto looked at Sasuke and pleaded him to come back. Of course he didn't say yes, he just smirked at him and said that he wanted to test his new found techniques with him. _

_Much of the battle that happened between them was a blur to me. I never did anything there though, I just watched like the enormous Sound ninja. Then Sasuke fell down when Naruto punched him with a rasengan. Naruto then backed up to the tree where I hid. Then the enormous Sound ninja threw a rock at him and he dodged. The tree broke down, my hiding place has fallen and I jumped towards another tree. _

_Sasuke's head tilted. He sensed me. He went towards me at a very fast speed. I didn't know what to do for a kunai was directed at my neck. _

_Naruto was stunned and he called out my name. _

_I cursed myself inside my head. I was angry at myself and I was afraid. Sasuke can kill me anytime. _

_They exchanged words which I forget by now. But somehow it was like this. Sasuke demanded that Naruto join Sound, and if he didn't obey them they would kill me. _

_Naruto didn't speak. He was too angry, too exhausted. _

_Sasuke then jumped to another branch dragging me along. He said that he has several minutes to think about it. If Naruto had decided he should follow him to the cliff with the blue boulder. Jiro, the name of the former unknown sound ninja, would guide him to the whereabouts of this place. _

_Sasuke then flew there, literally. I looked at him and he was different so much different. This wasn't the Sasuke that were friends with Naruto before… _

_We reached the meeting place. Sasuke tied me in ropes to the blue boulder. I tried to escape. I used my juken and managed to hit him in the abdomen but he didn't move. He just looked furious. His eyes were burning. Sasuke punched me hard in the abdomen, it hurt. Blood came out of my mouth by I didn't faint, I shouldn't. This was all too much shameful. I looked at him with resentment and he turned his back and laughed in an evil way. And then he took a dagger and slashed my right thigh. _

_Moments later they came, Naruto. Then Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke said that he had captured Sakura and Kakashi-sensei and they were now in the base. Naruto grinded his teeth in frustration, then said okay. I yelled at him and said no. _

_Naruto then looked at me sympathetically and said sorry but then he attacked Sasuke with a rasengan. Then Jiro neared at me and he lifted the boulder that I was tied to. He then was in the act of throwing me to the cliff. Sasuke went away and he said that the deal was off. Jiro then threw me to the cliff. I started to panic, Naruto caught up with me and rode on the boulder and he managed to get a kunai and untied the ropes. I was free and he jumped. He managed to get a hold of plant that grew on the rock but he forgot me and I fell through. I landed on the broken rocks. I didn't manage to jump or do anything because the gash on my right thigh was deeper than I thought. He screamed my name and said sorry. I looked up at him. Hold on there, he said. _

_Then a dog came, it was Pakkun, Kakashi-sensei's summon. Pakkun told him that Sakura and Kakashi-sensei desperately needed help and he must follow him right away. _

_I called out at him and said that I'll stay there and wait for him. But he looked worried and was about to go to me but I said no, I wasn't really hurt. He must first save his teammates._

_But on the contrary I was, badly. I just lied. So I said to him that he must come back for me. _

_He looked at me with a smile, reassuringly and said that he will. _

_He promised me that he will come back for me.

* * *

_

Naruto and Kiyuri neared to where the glowing light was. It was getting brighter and brighter and soon they found themselves in a very large room that was full of flowers growing from the ground. The flowers were the ones glowing and they saw a lady picking them gingerly. There were lanterns inside it but they were destroyed by time. There was a little altar at the far side of the large room that had a sculpture of a woman holding a crescent moon, wearing a kimono designed with intricate stars. The other hand of the sculpture was broken.

"This was a sanctuary decades ago. People came here to worship the gods of the moon and the stars." Kasumi said then she picked up a flower that was glowing. "This is the crystille flower. It was used as an offering for them."

"Neesan! H-How did you get here?" Kiyuri asked her sister, her eyes wide.

"There was an entrance to here at the foot of the mountain. I went in to avoid the avalanche." Kasumi said. "Don't worry the opening wasn't closed by snow. I did a jutsu to control the snow and to avoid being trapped from the inside."

"Oh yeah snow-controlling, I forgot I can also do that…" Kiyuri said it with hints of embarrassment. "I panic, too easily. I shouldn't have really."

"What happened to you people?" Kasumi asked.

"It's a long story." Naruto said. "Kasumi she knows."

Kasumi had this look on her face that was about to burst. But she stayed calm and smiled. "We better go back so that I can tend to this patient of mine." She looked at Hinata. "She's going to be the first one to take the medicine."

"Let's just hope it works." Kiyuri said to her sister.

"Of course it will. Father is already starting with some of the chemicals and herbs at home, we just lacked the nightshroom and crystille. Did you get the nightshroom by the way?"

"Hinata has it in her pocket." Naruto said.

"Daddy's here!" Kiyuri exclaimed.

Kasumi nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

_Naruto never came back. Night passed and I lay there. I didn't move. I couldn't. My ribs were shattered. My right thigh was bleeding. My abdomen hurt like crazy. Simply put my body was crushed. I should've died already, I really should have. But the strange thing is that I wasn't. _

_I cried… I thought that he would be back, he promised. He promised…_

_I then realized that I should just stand up for myself. I couldn't hold on to that anymore. I gathered all the charka left in my body and began to heal myself. It was a gift I acquired from my mother and I hid it most of the time. But at that moment I used it and I can feel her watching over me. I looked up at the moon. It was funny since my mother's name is Tsukiko. Tsuki meaning moon. My mother is the child of the moon. I smiled. I can feel my legs again and my ribs weren't so broken. _

_Then I heard footsteps. I managed to stand up ever so slowly and took my fighting stance. I saw two shadowy figures standing in the dark. Bandits. Then they looked at me and started to attack me. Though I cured myself, I still was weak and couldn't move much. The other one who was slightly rounder than the other kicked me I went flying towards a tree, headfirst. I could not remember anything after that.

* * *

_

Finally they arrived at the house as the shy sun was just rising. Shigure welcomed them warmly.

Naruto then laid Hinata on the futon in the guest room.

"Thanks for helping her." Kasumi said. "You can go now."

Naruto nodded.

Kiyuri looked at him puzzled as he walked away and head to the other guest room.

Then they handed the herbs to their father.

After some time which was exactly one hour and a half, Shigure went in holding a syringe. Kasumi was the only person there. Kiyuri had gone off to cook breakfast. He injected the vaccine into Hinata's arm.

"She'll feel fine after a few hours." Shigure said. "Now we have to go to Konoha. Tsunade sent us a message and several people died already. We have to get there fast."

"I'm sorry father I can't go with you." Kasumi declared.

"Why not?"

"I have to take care of my patient, make sure she's alright." Kasumi answered.

Shigure, her father smiled at her. "Okay. Send me a message if she is already fine."

Kasumi nodded.

* * *

That afternoon Shigure, Kiyuri and Naruto arrived in Konoha. The travel to Konoha was quicker now that the sun had shone its face on Yubikiri Island. 

As they arrived there Kiyuri and her father went immediately to the hospital where Shizune was waiting. She wondered where Naruto and Hinata were.

Naruto was at his home and then went straight to bed, in actuality he lay down in the floor of his small room. He hadn't had sleep in almost two days.

Hinata stayed in Yubikiri she was still unconscious, Kasumi checked Hinata's temperature and it was normal again.

She sent a message to her father.

"She's okay now…" Kasumi smiled weakly. She was relieved.

* * *

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

Anyway this is the final chapter

…

…

…

I'm just kidding! It's not but we're closer to that now. I'm actually pretty energetic about writing today.

Also note that the name of Hinata's mother is really not Tsukiko. I don't know her name so I made it up.

Amano Tsukiko's songs have inspired me to do this fanfic, that's why I named Hinata's 'mother' after her in this story.

So thanks for those who read. Special thanks to those who have reviewed.

I'll see you soon…


End file.
